Social Experiment
by shiechan
Summary: Edward Cullen was the type of guy who could get any girl to fall in love with him. Then he met Bella Swan.


Social Experiment

* * *

Edward Cullen was the type of guy who could get any girl to fall in love with him. He'd been a ladies man ever since the fifth grade, when he started to take intrest in girls and had gone on his first date with Alice Hale.

Maybe it had helped that his mother was single, and was still trying to find 'the right one' as he was growing up. The experiment was right in front of Edward's eyes, watch his mother and her date, find out what the date did wrong, and avoid doing that to pick up his own girl. Once in a blue moon, the date would do something right, and he would take note of that as well. Maybe this was why by Grade Nine, he had charmed every girl in his school. This continued on through highschool, and even to his final year of college. Then he met Bella Swan.

"Dear Tanya..." Edward stated out loud, hoping that it might help him better write his letter. Oh sure, it was a great talent to charm any girl he wanted. The only problem was getting rid of them. After many experiments, he found that letters worked best. "I really do love you..." Lie. "But I am afraid that you are not the one I was destined to be with." Truth. "So, sadly, I must end this relationship. I am grieving to know I cannot see you anymore, but it is best for both of us. Yours Truly, Edward." The golden-eyed man quickly folded the note up. At least that part was over with... The delivering was fairly easy. Drop it off in a mailbox, and it's over. Well, it was easy if the girl wasn't around to see you.

"Hm... Still another thirty minutes or so before Tanya heads off to work." He said, glancing at the clock. Edward reached over and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing his best friend's number to tell her the good- er... BAD news.

RIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIING!

RIIII- "Jasper, be quiet!" Some rustling was heard over the phone. "Hello? Alice Hale speaking." Yes, his old girlfriend was now his best friend. She was the only one of his dates he still kept contact with, for good reason too. Alice wasn't just looks, like many of his dates, she had some personality too.

"Hello Alice. Is Jasper treating you all right?"

"Oh! Hi Edward! How are you doing? (_Jasper! You can tell me what it is later! I'm on the phone!)_Any reason you're calling?"

"Oh yes. I am finally getting rid of my girlfirend."

"Thank goodness! That girl was annoying! Kind of dense too. I mean, how many people LIKE working at McDonalds? (_Sit and wait your turn! I don't care if you're going to die within the next few minutes, you're being incredibly rude!_) Why did you stay with her for that long?"

"Couldn't get her to leave. Why don't you let Jasper tell you what he wants to tell you? That way he will stop bothering you. I don't mind. I have plenty of time."

"Ok. Sorry about this Edward," Alice set the phone down. "Now, what do you want, Jasper?"

The southern gentleman paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "Um... Alice..." he started.

"Yes...?"

"I know this might seem kind of sudden and everything... I mean we've been together for three years now, exactly..."

"Yes..." Alice's heart sped up. Was he really...?

Jasper pulled out a small black box from behind his back. "So I'd like to ask you..."

Edward could hear a muffled squeal of delight through the phone. 'So he finally gathered his courage and asked her...' He thought, grinning.

Then Alice picked up the phone again. "Oh my gosh! You won't believe what just happened!"

"What just happened?" Edward asked, sounding clueless, even though he knew 'what' even before she did.

"Jasper proposed to me!"

"Really? I guess I'll leave you two alone then. But remember to tell this to Jasper for me: If he ever lies to you, or sees another woman behind your back, I will personally make sure he regrets it."

"You're one to talk." Alice laughed lightly. "Bye!"

"Good-bye and Good luck!" Edward hung up the phone. "Hm... Still plenty of time left." He said, quickly glancing over to the clock. "Maybe I'll take the bus today. That should slow things down enough for me to get there well after she leaves." He heaved himself out of his chair and walked out the door, his 'love note' clenched tightly in his hand.

"I really need to get a car..." Bella muttered sourly as she rushed to the bus stop. It was important she make the job interview early, that might increase her chances of making it. And if she was ever going to get that car, Bella would definately need the job. It wasn't a job she'd particularly enjoy, but it paid well, and Bella really needed the money.

Bella was never a very lucky person, however, and just as she arrived at the bus stop, the bus took off. She groaned and sat down on one of the benches, pulling out a book to read. "Just my luck..." Little did she know that her luck was about to get much worse.

Edward grinned as he reached the bus stop. Today was his lucky day! Not only would he not have to see Tanya any more, but there was a pretty girl waiting for him at the bus stop. No. Pretty wasn't the word. She was beautiful. And better yet, she had that 'single' look to her. He sat down next to her, trying to think of a conversation starter.

'Nice weather we've been having?' No.. Overused. The cheesy pick-up lines some people used should be saved for later encounters. Then they could be considered 'cute' or 'funny'. Saying one right off the bat was bound to turn a girl off. He looked down to her book. Well... That would have to do for now.

"'Phoning a Dead Man'..." Edward started, looking at the title of her book. "Sounds... Interesting."

"Hm."

"Is it any good?"

"Hm."

'Wow... She's responsive.' Edward thought, mentally sighing. Maybe this would be a bit harder than he had thought... "What's it about?"

"..." Bella peered at the man next to her out of the corner of her eye. Didn't he know she wasn't interested? Men just never got it, did they? She did NOT need to get into a relationship, especially now. It was really a relief when the bus pulled up. She stood up without a word, keeping the book in her hands.

It didn't stay there long. She dropped the book accidently when she felt a light touch on her backside. He. Was. Dead.

SLAP!

Edward fell back on the bench, in a daze for a while. That girl could really hit hard. 'At least she noticed me...' He thought, rubbing his currently red cheek. 'She left her book too.' He got up and picked it up, meaning to return it to her. Maybe that could get him on her good side. Then he could sit next to her on the way to the bus, and everything would be perfect. He walked to the curb to get on...

But Edward had missed the bus.

* * *

A/N: Let's just see how this does.


End file.
